Jade's Secret Collection
by K9GM3
Summary: Cat finds a collection that Jade would rather have kept secret. It leads to fun times.


Jade had a way of teasing her girlfriend. She'd take off her clothes, lie on the bed and wait for Cat. Then, when the little redhead came looking for her (it never took long), she'd get up, stretch and walk seductively towards the shower, only to lock the bathroom door before Cat could join her. Yeah, it was cruel, but Jade had to get her amusement somewhere. Besides, she always made up for it after her shower… Generally, Cat would still be riled up from the earlier sight, and Jade would use her time in the shower to get into the mood. Once Cat heard the bathroom door unlock, she would tackle Jade to the floor and ravish her on the spot. You could almost call it a ritual.

Five minutes later, Jade dried herself off, already smiling in anticipation. As she reached for the door, though, something felt off. And indeed, something _was_ off. Specifically, there was no flash of red as she opened the door, and Jade was still standing five seconds later. Slightly worried, she stepped into the hallway, seeing no sign of Cat. Jade frowned and moved towards Cat's bedroom. She passed her own bedroom on the way, froze in place and backed up a little. The sounds coming from in there made her heart skip a beat.

Opening the door revealed her fears to be justified. Cat was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to her chin and completely mesmerised by _Fuck of the Vampires _on the TV screen. As if that wasn't bad enough, there were several DVD cases scattered around Cat, all but one belonging to Jade's special collection. Worst yet: that one exception was _The Brave Little Toaster_, an incredibly guilty pleasure Jade had wanted to keep secret. Along with the porn stash, obviously.

Cat apparently hadn't heard Jade come in. Consequently, she was rather startled when she felt Jade's hand on her shoulder. Even in this incriminating situation, Jade had to suppress a smile when she saw Cat's face becoming the same colour as her hair. It was one of the things that made Cat so cute, and one of the many things Jade hated in everyone other than her girlfriend. The urge to smile faded when she cast another look at the TV: a girl was busy pleasuring four guys at once, two of whom were also penetrating her with their fangs. Granted, Cat wasn't exactly pure, but there was a line between having a high sex drive and watching vampire group porn, and Cat hadn't quite crossed that line until now.

When Cat's head turned, Jade was expecting a lot of emotions. Shock, embarrassment, guilt, disgust, amusement… What she wasn't expecting was arousal, but arousal was exactly what she saw on her girlfriend's face. Before she could truly process this development, she was pushed into the bed and Cat's lips viciously attached themselves to hers, a pair of tiny hands already exploring her pale body. Although Jade hadn't expected this fit of passion, she was quick to adapt to the pleasant surprise. Their lip lock was momentarily broken so that Cat's shirt could be pulled over her head; the exploration of Jade's body briefly halted so that Jade could have an easier time unhooking the short girl's bra.

Once her top half was bare, Cat didn't hesitate to press herself against Jade. The taller girl moaned softly in response: the feeling of Cat's perky breasts determinedly pressing into her own combined very well with the contact of their lips. On top of that, Cat's enthusiasm was arousing in itself; the redhead usually wanted sex, but this felt more like a desperate need. The thought occurred to Jade that she should've shown her collection much sooner, just before all thought was erased by Cat's hand sliding up her thigh.

Without any of the usual gentleness, Cat slid her fingers over Jade's damp core. The sound of Jade's moans only served to motivate her further; the involuntary jerking of the dark girl's hips was merely a sign to go further. Go further she did: two fingers slipped into Jade, meeting little to no resistance. Cat's thumb sought and found Jade's clit, causing the latter's moans to turn into a quick staccato panting, in tune with the thrusts of Cat's fingers.

As she neared her climax, a new sensation dawned on Jade: Cat was gnawing at her neck, not quite breaking the skin but still managing to catch it between her teeth. It was undoubtedly inspired by the vampire porn, and if she were capable of coherent thought, Jade would be delighted to have found somebody she could share her kink with. At the moment, however, her mind was occupied only with her pleasure: Cat's teeth on her skin and the fingers inside of her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Cat noticed that Jade's breath was getting heavier, that she seemed to flex every muscle in her body, that her walls clenched tightly on her fingers. Usually, this would be when she slowed down her efforts a little, in order to let Jade enjoy the build-up more. Today, the notion of slowing down didn't even cross her mind. Even during Jade's orgasm, she pumped her fingers inside her girlfriend relentlessly, lending half an ear to the dark girl's screams of pleasure.

Jade's skin felt like a union of fire and ice. Deeper inside her body, something seemed to pulse, sending wave after wave of pleasure from the core of her being to her fingertips. Cat apparently had no intention of stopping or even slowing down, thus prolonging Jade's climax. In between waves, Jade managed to stutter out Cat's name, trying in vain to get the younger girl's attention.

Without warning, Jade's tensed body went limp. Whereas Jade's attempt to communicate had failed to snap Cat out of her frenzy, the feeling of her girlfriend's muscles ceasing their functions managed to get through to her. She stopped her assault on Jade's neck and pulled out her fingers, bringing that same hand up to Jade's cheek in concern. "Jade…?"

A soft chuckle escaped Jade. "Cat… Oh my god, Cat… I thought you'd never stop." The dark girl laughed again as Cat's face became red for the second time that day. "I'm not complaining, you know…"

Cat bit her lip, her legs pressed firmly together as she looked away shyly. It was odd to see her being this coy, considering what she'd done mere moments ago… "Do you want me to return the favour?" Jade guessed, a sly smile playing around her lips. Cat's blush intensified, but she nodded and laid down on her back, opening her legs for Jade. A quick glance revealed that Cat wasn't wearing anything beneath her skirt. Jade raised an eyebrow at Cat, and the red-haired girl winked back, apparently having left her shyness behind.

Cat hadn't wasted any time earlier, but Jade enjoyed teasing too much to immediately give Cat what she wanted. That said, the recent developments did allow for some new tricks… Cat's breath skipped when she felt Jade's teeth on her thigh, sliding down her leg. Never did the dark girl actually bite down, but the mere feeling of Jade's teeth pressing against her skin made Cat tremble in anticipation.

The other leg was given the same treatment, but in reverse. Cat's breath became heavier as Jade's mouth came closer to the dampness in between her legs, transforming into a stretched moan when Jade finally arrived. Once there, the teasing ended straight away: Jade's tongue lashed out against Cat's most sensitive spot. Cries of pleasure soon filled the room, with the occasional moan or pant in between. Cat held Jade's hair in a tight grip, allowing the older girl to determine just how well she was doing – more tugging meant more pleasure. It was one the many signals that Jade had quickly picked up on.

Something changed in Cat's touch. Instead of just tugging on Jade's hair, she was now actively pushing the other girl's head further into herself. It was another signal, this one meaning 'you can be a little rougher'. Jade smirked and exposed her teeth, pressing them against Cat's wetness. Cat gasped and held her breath, exhaling in a moan when Jade started sliding those teeth further upwards towards her clit. She knew that Jade wouldn't bite her – not there, anyway – but the thought was arousing beyond belief. Paired with her tendency to reach orgasm quickly, she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She was right: one more touch of Jade's tongue sent her over the edge.

Ironically, orgasm was Cat's calmest state. She felt like a river was flowing through her body, spreading pleasure everywhere. It was probably the only time when Cat didn't have anything else on her mind: no fairies or rainbows or cupcakes, just that river. She didn't feel a need to moan or twitch, something she did constantly during the act of working up to it. She was content to just lie down and enjoy the pleasure while it lasted.

Once it was over, she opened her eyes to find that Jade had crawled to a face-to-face position. Cat leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, taking note of her own taste on the other girl's lips. When the kiss was broken, she could see Jade smirking at her.

"I didn't know you were into biting…"

"You never asked," Cat stated innocently.

"…Guess not. Hey, you wanna watch _The Brave Little Toaster_?"

Jade knew one thing for certain: share your dirty little secrets with Cat, and good things come of it. She wasn't sure what a twenty-year-old kids' movie would bring, but Cat seemed to like the idea. And really, Jade didn't need anyone else. It was odd, but Cat's happiness rubbed off on her. If she was happy, Jade couldn't help but smile with her.

Cat wasn't certain of anything. She was shocked at first, sure, but finding Jade's collection had grown into something good… And if good things come of it, can it really be bad? She didn't think so. For now, such questions weren't important. She'd just enjoy the good things, no matter where they came from. Right now, she'd enjoy being in Jade's arms and watching a movie. Jade didn't know, but it was secretly one of her favourites.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, okay, that was the dirtiest thing I've ever written... I hope it wasn't too bad. If it was (or wasn't), leave a review and tell me so? =D**

**By the way, _Fuck of the Vampires_ is just a title I came up with. To my knowledge, there's no movie of that name – though I wouldn't be surprised if it really exists. ****_The Brave Little Toaster _does exist, and it's indeed the best movie ever. If you haven't seen it, you should.**


End file.
